An image generating apparatus of a related art is mounted on a vehicle such as a car, and generates an image of periphery of the vehicle by means of vehicle mounting cameras. The image generated in the image generating apparatus is displayed on a display in the inside of the vehicle. In this way, images of the vehicle periphery are provided to a driver almost in real time.
For example, an outside area of a front fender, which is opposite to a driver's seat, is easily blinded. As such, an image showing the outside area of the front fender is generated by image capturing in vehicle mounting cameras, and displayed on a display in the inside of the vehicle. Accordingly, in case of moving a vehicle toward a roadside or other circumstances, a driver can easily monitor clearance between the vehicle body opposite to the driver's seat and an obstacle.
Patent Document 1 discloses an apparatus for generating a synthetic image showing the periphery of the vehicle viewed from a virtual viewpoint directly above or rear the vehicle, by using a plurality of captured images that are obtained by capturing images of the periphery of the vehicle by means of a plurality of vehicle mounting cameras, and providing the synthetic image to a driver.